Narutos Angels
by MangaAddictBro
Summary: What if Naruto was brought up by the Hyuga family after Hinata's mother finds him bloody and beaten in an alley one evening. The starting point takes place before the start of the Naruto series. Definatly NaruHina plus other parings including NejiTen SakaLee InoCho ShikaTem and so forth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys and Gals welcome to my first ever fanfiction were Hinata gives sexy lapdances and cake rains from the sky. (Ill explain later) Before we begin I would just like to say (DICK BUTKES) that there will be spelling errors and at some points my (DICK BUTKES) terets my kick in so without any further hesitation ... Read on ... (DICK BUTKES).**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto In any shape, form, or fashion... but a guy can dream.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Friends

A seven year old Naruto Uzumaki lay in a puddle of his own blood and spit in an ally just two blocks from his home. He had been looking for it after having a nice meal at his favorite place in the world, Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, when he had a bag shoved over his head and was beat nearly to death by villagers. Another person had been on a walk that evening, Hannah Hyuga had just come from Yamanakas flower shop when she heard a small whimpering sound from a nearby alley. She soon found the bloody and beaten child curled into a ball hugging his knees. She reached down to him and barely brushed her hand against his face. At the contact he flinched and tensed up preparing to be hit yet agian, but the pain didn't come. He looked up to be greeted by the strangest set of eyes he had ever seen. They were a solid lavender with no pupils. Hannah then noticed who the child was and why the child had been beaten.

"Are you ok?" asked Hannah in a calm but conserned voice. She sighed at the sight of Naruto's nod, then tugged the child into a sitting position and began cleaning his face with a cloth. She looked over the child and noticed that nearly all his injurys were healed with the exception of his leg which had been broken in two. Declaring the child fine she sat beside him and asked him "Now, whats your name young man?"

"N-N-Naruto Uzumaki" he choked out. "May I a-ask yours?" he said with a slight smile now on his face.

"My name is Hannah Hyuga, but you can call me Hannah if you want" she said smiling widely at Naruto. "Now can you tell me where your parents are so I can take you home, your mother must be worried sick?"

"I...I dont have a mom and dad" said Naruto regaing his frown and sad look. " and I can't remember where my house is." Now his frown had become sobs and tears, as he leaned into Hannah's robes and held on with all his might.

"So you dont have a place to stay?" she asked. Naruto shook his head and his tears slowed slightly. "Would you like to come home with me Naruto?" she asked the crying child.

The reaction was as quick as a flash. "YES,YES,YES,YES pleeeasse." Naruto begged now crying tears of joy, and with that Hannah picked up Naruto and began the walk to the Hyuga manor.

Opening the door to the Hyuga manor Hannah found a servant and told him to retrieve her husband and tell him to meet her in the kitchen. She then took Naruto into the kitchen and set him on a stool by the table. "So Naruto you hungry?" she asked taseling his small mop of blond hair.

"Do you have any ramen" asked Naruto energetically, smiling widely.

"No I dont believe so, but try this" she said pulling out a small tray of sushi and setting it down in front of him "I think you'll like it."

Naruto cautiously bit into the new substance tasting it. His eyes widened in amazement "Wow Hannah-sama this is amazing" he, although it tasted great, used his table manners when he ate his food.

Hannah had been washing dishes from that nights meal when her husband entered the kitchen. Hiashi Hyuga was a stiff and stubborn man about some things and many people respected him. When he saw Naruto sitting at the small table eating, trying very carefully not to make a mess of his area. His mood changed and he looked questioningly over at his wife.

She waved him aside and told him of how she had found him and what had been done to him and that he would be staying with them for a while because he had no where to go. "Are you sure this is a wise decsion Hannah darling, I mean you know what is sealed inside of him" said Hiashi in a hushed tone as so Naruto wouldn't hear.

"Hiashi you were friends with Minato this is the least we could do for him" said Hannah then kissed him on the cheek. "It will be fine, and I think having someone her age around will help Hinata come out of her shell."

"Ok hime" said Hiashi thoughtfully. He then walked over and sat across from Naruto and spoke. "So Naruto,My name is Hiashi-sama and I hear you'll be staying with us for a while, if that is the case then I must tell you some ground rules that everyone in the Hyuga household must follow."

"Yes sir" said Naruto as he finished the last bit of sushi and handed the tray to Hannah.

"Well then" he said clearing his throat "rule number one, we set stricked curfew hours and they must be followed to the letter." Naruto nodded. "Rule number two, you are to knock before entering any room in the house, it is only common courtesy." Naruto nods. "And finally rule number three you will treat everyone in this house with respect and kindness, am I understood."

"Yes sir Hiashi-sama" said Naruto standing and saluting.

"Well then I formally invite you into the Hyuga household, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish." Hiashi barely finished his sentence when he was met with a large bear hug.

"Thank you" said Naruto softly while tearing up in both eyes.

Hiashi stood in shock, then returned the hug. "You are very welcome Naruto" said Hiashi with a small smile on his normally cold face. "Now... lets find you a place to sleep, I imagine you are very tired." Hiashi led Naruto upstairs to a guest room which was almost bigger than his old house. "Well Naruto this will be your room for the time being, the maids will keep it clean but try not to make to big of a mess, goodnight and sweet dreams. Oh and I almost forgot breakfest is served a eight oclock sharp dont be late I have someone I want you to meet."

After Hiashi left Naruto began exploring his new room. He found he had a king sized bed with black and grey satin sheets and pillows with a large black blanket. He found he had a bathroom with a large walk-in shower and bath, as well as a full stock of towels and tolitries. In his closet and dresser he found robes and other clothing items, some fancy others a bit more practical. He showered and changed into a pair of blue shorts and a white T-shirt and bounded into the bed. "I love this place" said Naruto quietly to himself as he dozed.

"**Hey kit ... wake up" **said a loud voice in his mind. Suddenly Naruto was in a dark open area, in a place he was unfamiler with. (this is Narutos first visit to the mindscape and the first time he has talked to the Kyuubi)

"Huh what happened where am I?" said Naruto as he sat bolt upright.

"**Easy now kit ... you are ok. You are inside your mind and have not left the Hyuga complex. As for what happened you were beat senseless and left in an alley to rot until Hannah-sama saved you**" said the Kyuubi who now sat in front of Naruto in tailed beast form.

"Oh My GOD! What are you?!" yelled Naruto at the Nine Tails.

"**Oh where are my manners, I am Kyuubi Kitsune otherwise known as the Nine Tailed Fox at your service**" said the Kyuubi "**But you can call me Kuruma**"

"Kuruma?"asked Naruto reciving a nod from the Fox spirit."So what are you doing in my mind?" asked the young boy, feeling in slightly less danger.

"**I will tell you soon enough kit, now try to get some sleep. You have a big day tommorow.**" said Kuruma, then the dreamscape melted around him and he was back in his bed. I didn't take the sleepy child too long to fall asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke with a start but his eyes remained closed out of fear. He had a nightmare about the villagers that beat him. He shook off this feeling and openned his eyes to find the huge room he was in wasn't his home. 'I'd better get out of here before I'm caught' he thought as he eased out of the bed and headed for the door. Just then the knob jiggled and Naruto hid under the bed.

"Naruto, its... Naruto?" questioned the woman as she couldn't find the small blond boy. She went to search the bathroom and Naruto bolted from his hiding spot out the door and ran head first into Hiashi.

"Naruto what has gotten into you" said Hiashi as Hannah came out of Naruto's room.

"Naruto come on, its time for breakfest, come on" she said with a smile as she reached for Narutos hand. Just then Naruto remembered the events that led to him sleeping in the Hyuga house. Naruto simply smiled, nodded and took Hannah's hand as she led the three to the dining room.

When they entered servents had set the table for four people and a large amount of food was place onto the table. "Whose sitting there, its just us right?" Naruto asked Hiashi questioningly.

"Last night I told you I had someone for you to meet, and you will be meeting her shortly... Hinata!" called Hiashi. Just then as if on cue a small indigo hair girl bounded through the door in a set of lavender cotton pajamas and hugged her father tightly.

"Good morning daddy" said Hinata smiling

"Well good morning to you lovebug, daddy has someone for you to meet today, I think you'll like him." Then Hinata caught a glimpse of a small blond boy holding her mothers hand. She insinctivly spun around her father and hugged the back of his legs blushing. He pulled her out into the open in front of him and spoke "Hinata this is Naruto he will be staying here for a while until he can take care of himself. Come now, say hello"

"H-Hello" said Hinata trying to keep from stuttering.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the shy little girl, which only made it harder for Hinata to keep eye contact, but there was somthing about the girl that made him feel at ease. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and its a pleasure to make your aquaintence miss Hinata." said Naruto with a very goofy bow that made him slip and hit his head on the floor. Hinata gasped hopeing that the boy wasn't hurt but smiled and giggled when he looked up smiling at her.

"Hinata. Naruto. Lets sit and eat, you two can play later." said Hannah as she pulled Naruto up off the floor and sat him down at the table next to Hinata and then fixed the childrens plates before fixing her own.

Hinata couldn't help but catch momentary glances at Naruto between bites of food. Somthing about the boy made her feel at peace and gave her confidence.

"BUUUUURRRRRPPP!" Everyones eyes locked onto Naruto. He was completely embbaresed and felt really bad for doing somthing like that in front of Hinata. He hoped she wouldn't think less of him for it.

"Naruto Uzumaki that was ... weak." Said Hiashi "Watch this... BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!" once again everyones eyes locked but this time on Hiashi. "What?" he asked innocently.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA"

exclaimed Naruto, Hiashi, Hannah and Hinata at the same time. The group sat and laughed until thier stomachs hurt and Hinata fell out of her chair.

"Hinata are you ok" asked Naruto but got no reply as she was still laughing.

Hinata sat her chair up and sat once agian. "Daddy that was so gross" she said still holding back laughter.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what your talking about, do you Naruto?" he said winking at Naruto.

"Nah shes going crazy" said Naruto in a matter-of-fact voice.

This went on for about ten more minutes then Hiashi stated that he had to get to work and gave Hannah and Hinata a kiss and set off.

"Well you two, I have to run into town will you guys be ok here by yourselfs" asked Hannah

"Yes mama we will be fine" stated Hinata smiling at her mother.

"Yeah we'll be fine Hannah-sama don't worry" said Naruto reasuringly.

"Ok ok, behave now you two" she said as she shut the front-door to the house.

After a couple of minutes of silence Naruto spoke up "So Hinata what do you do around here for fun." asked Naruto as Hinata stood.

"Well normally I train with uncle Hizashi but hes away with my cousin Neji right now." said Hinata

"Train... ?" asked Naruto

"You know... ninja training, mama says I could be the top kunoichi in my class when I enter the acadamy if I train hard." said Hinata with a confident smirk.

"Ninja!" exclaimed Naruto "Can I be a ninja too please, please, PLEASE Hinata!"

"Well we would have to ask daddy if you could train with us, but I think you would make a top notch ninja." said Hinata getting one of her signiture blushes.

"You really think so Hinata" said Naruto tearing up in his eyes.

"I know so" said Hinata with a huge grin. Not even a second after that Hinata was being vigorously hugged by Naruto.

"Hinata..(_sniff sniff)..._Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long havn't really had time to do anything since my computer broke down but its summer and my computer is lookin good so Im back in business baby! :)**

Chapter 2:As the Years went by

As the years went by Naruto and Hinata became best friends and did just about everything together. By the time they entered the academy they had both mastered the tree and water walking exercises. They passed the academy graduation test. The two walked back to the Hyuga estate laughing and talking. Hinata had really opened up around Naruto in the past years and they were the best of friends, as they walked through the gates to the Hyuga manor they find Hiashi and Hannah sitting on the front steps.

"Mom me and Naruto passed our graduation exam" she said as she handed her mother her new ninja headband.

"Thats amazing sweetheart, you to Naruto" she said as she smiled at them both "Naruto may we speak with you for a moment, alone" she implied looking at Hinata.

"Ok" said Hinata as she stepped into the house after hugging her mother.

Hiashi having been quiet so far spoke up "I suppose we should get right down to the point then, Naruto we have decided that you are old enough to move out and take care of yourself. We have found an apartment realtivly close to the Hyuga manor should somthing come up and the first three months rent have been paid."

Naruto looked dumbstruck, he didnt know weather to thank their genorosity or be upset at them for making him move out "Hiashi-sama ..."

"Naruto we are sorry if this upsets you but with you but it's somthing that had to happen, you couldn't live in the Hyuga House forever, sor.." he was effectively shut up by a death hug from Naruto.

On the verge of tears he said "Thank you Hiashi-sama"

"your very welcome Naruto" he said returning the hug "Go collect your personal items and say goodbye to Hinata, and remember Naruto, your always welcome here. Now go."

Naruto ran happiely to his room he collected his various pictures of him and the Hyugas as well as his acadamey pictures, along with all his kunai and shirken. Just then Hinata entered his room an approched him. Naruto turned to see Hinata with her hair down slightly below her shoulders. He always loved to look at her hair. He, on several ocasions, found himself mezmorized by the girls raven hair alone. Hinata saw he was staring at her again and blushed before regaining her composer and asking him why he was putting his stuff in a suitcase.

"Um Naruto why are you packing your things." she said with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah Hiashi and Hannah-sama got me my own apartment for passing the graduation exam." Hinata was as dumbstruck as Naruto was but then her expression gained a twinge of sadness. It wasn't much but Naruto picked up on it "Whats wrong Hinata" he quickly closed the gap between them and looked meaningfully into her eyes. Hinata then broke down into tears and Naruto gathered her in a warm embrace and whispered soothing words to her as he sat on his bed. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

When Hinata finally stopped crying she wiped her face on her jacket sleeve and looked up into Naruto's eyes." I'm fine Naruto its just I was sad that your moving out."

"Is that all, Hinata its not like I'm leaving forever, In fact Im moving just down the road aways into the old apartment building." he said as he sat Hinata up on the bed, not breaking eye contact the whole time.

"Really" she said her sadness melting away.

"Yeah and your dad already said I can come over when ever I wanted."

"Cool ... hey can I come to see your new apartment."

"I dont see why not" he said picking up his suitcase and grabbing her hand without thinking and dragging her from the room. When they reached the front door. Hiashi was waiting for Naruto. The threesome then left the Hyuga manor.

True to his word the apartment building wasn't less than a quarter-mile down the road. As the three approached the apartment complex (actually its more of a hotel than Hiashi spoke. "You'll be along the lower floors. Oh and its got a fully functional kitchen and well stocked cabinets as well as plates and silverware. I splurged a bit and got you a room with cable so you can watch TV."

"Gee thanks Hiashi-sama" he said producing his signature foxy grin.

"No problem Naruto I just hope you like it." He approached the counter in the lobby and spoke with the desk clerk. "Room reservation for Uzumaki."

He nodded and searched through the ledger, he looked to be about twenty years but his most striking feature were his eyes one eye seemed perfectly normal but the other had a noticable scar running diagonally from his left ear over the eye across the bridge of his nose and down his right cheek but the whole left eye itself was blood red. "Ah yes, mister Naruto Uzumaki, Apartment 8, one of the bigger rooms on the bottom floor. If you'll please follow me sir's and madam." he said noticing Naruto and Hinata were still holding hands without realizing it. 'Those two are so cute' he thought to himself. As the four reached Narutos room the desk boy inserted a key into the lock and pushed open the door.

The living room was painted a light brown color with a brown carpet, an old dingey white colored couch was against the left wall and a wall mounted TV was opposite the couch with a small coffee table in between. It had a bathroom and a master bedroom as well as a kitchen. "Well this is it hope its to your liking young sir." he said as he stepped aside to let in Naruto, who stepped inside the apartment and set his suitcase down before him and Hinata began exploring.

"Hey Naruto-kun come here" said Hinata as she entered Narutos bedroom. Naruto followed her in there only to see dreamy eyed Hinata laying on a king-sized bed. "Its so soft!" she said loudly with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Really, let me try" said Naruto as he kicked of his sandles and landed on the bed beside Hinata as they both experienced laughing fits.

"Naruto come here for a moment" the desk boy called. He left the room and saw Hiashi sitting on the couch and the boy standing by the kitchen counter holding two key rings. "Ah there you are Naruto here, the key to the apartment. One is for everyday use, the other for emergencys." he said handing the two keys to the blond. Naruto then placed the keys in his pocket.

"Well Hinata I think its about time to head home." he said reluctantly standing from his place on couch.

"Father can I please stay and help him unpack, please." Making a pair of puppy dog eyes that would melt away even Sauske Uchihas coldness.

"I suppose, but be back before dark, I don't want you out after dark."

"I will father" she said hugging him tightly. He then left the room leaving the three alone.

"Well I better go two got to get back to work, it was nice meeting you Naruto" said the desk boy as he headed for the door.

"Hey I never caught your name" said Naruto to the boy.

"Oh right, the names Kenjiso Uchizaki" he said with a smile then left leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

"Are they gone" asked Hinata as Naruto sneakily walked to the window and peered out.

"They're gone"

"Good" Hinata said as she walked to the blonde and hugged him, at the same time she smashed her lips against his in a fiery passionate kiss. Naruto returned the kiss with the same fierceness as Hinata. He picked her up by the waist as she wrapped her legs around him never breaking the kiss, and sat on the couch. Both then decided that they needed air and broke the kiss. "Oh Kami I needed that." said Hinata leaned into Naruto's chest, which was heaving from lack of oxygen.

"Same here Hinata-chan, Its been a while since we kissed like that."

"Yeah just glad my dad left me so we get the whole evening to ourselves" she said in a seductive voice while tracing shapes in Narutos shirt.

Little did the couple now that Hiashi sat on the ledge above Narutos apartment, Byakugan activated and trying to surpress his laughter.

**AU: "Ultimate cliffhanger Justu go!" **

**Will Hiashi kill Naruto for kissing his daughter or will his battle be to contain his laughter join us next time to find out.**


End file.
